mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuchi Reiji
(Also Known as Regi in the English Episodes) is a character in the Metal Fight Beyblade Anime and Manga. Appearance He has red hair with a blonde streak running through the front of his fringe. He has eyes which are a bright yellow just like the eyes of a serpent that hide underneath his hair. He wears a long blue shirt with a snake scale pattern across the bottom of his shirt along with a scale pattern on the cuffs on the arms. He also wears a pair of black jeans and has within his hair a pair of what appear to be clips with the look of snake's eyes.He often walks as though he's drunk, wavering and never actually walking straight and he tends to point a lot as well. Personality Mizuchi has a rather dark and cold personality. He usually keeps silent during his bey battles except for when he will speak to strike fear in his opponents heart. Mizuchi has a rather sadistic side to him such as when he was battling against Hyouma. When Mizuchi started to unleash several serpents from his beyblade and they started to attack Hyouma's Aries. Hyouma started to beg Mizuchi to stop. But this results in no effect due to Mizuchi then laughing sadisticly and then unleashing his dark spin technique Venom Genicide. After Aries was severely damaged and Hyouma was screaming. Poison Serpent returned to Mizuchi's hand and he walked with a smirk on his face. It is also clear that when Mizuchi was facing Kenta that he did not understand that Beyblade was fought using the bladers feeling and heart. This caused him to go insane and then unleased his dark spin technique again which destroyed Flame Saggittario. Overall Mizuchi is a character with a cold, super insane and sadistic personality who enjoys to destroy his opponents Beyblade without any regard for their feelings.Reiji seems to hate happeyness and other feelings that are suppposed to be use in a beybattle cause when he fought Ginga he was afarid of Ginga's happeryness and exciment. History Mizuchi seems to be brought up by Dark Nebula, in a room with big screens watching all of Ginga's battles. Synopsis Anime Manga Mizuchi first appeared in chapter 12 from the whole series or Chapter 5 from the Battle Bladers series. Appearance: Mizuchi's appearance in the manga is some different from his anime look. He wears a white blouse, with two belts across it. He wears black pants and his fringe isn't blonde. Chapter 12 Yuu is fighting Kenta when Daidouji shows up together with Ryuuga, Mizuchi and Tsubasa. He introduces his new revealed team to Ginga and his friend who came to support Kenta. Mizuchi is being silent as normal and after Daidouji stopped talking they all left Chapter 14 Sora, who is convinced of winning and shows no fear for Ryuga. He's sure, he's going to win this with his Cyber Pegasis. The battle will be Sora Atasuki and Tobio Ooike Vs. Ryuga and Mizuchi Reiji. They all fires their beyblades after the sign and the battle starts. Mizuchi's Poison Serpent quickly destroys Tobio's Storm Capricorn, only leaving a cylinder around the face bolt. When Sora sees Mizuchi is unfocused and he strikes back with his Cyber Pegasis. When Poison Serpent almost bounced out of the stadium, Mizuchi got a sort of insane and attacked Cyber Pegasis, but he got stopped by Ryuga who felt unimportant in the battle. Chapter 16 Kyoya got beaten up really bad by Ryuga, Ginga feels more rivalry for Ryuga than ever. The next battle is Ginga Vs. Mizuchi. Ginga, who don't really pay attention to the battle wins easily by destroying Poison Serpent with only a few strikes Beast/Finishing Moves Finishing Moves :Venom Genocide: Mizuchi's first finishing move is , Mizuchi first used this attack on Episode 41 (anime). Like Ryuuga's Finishing Moves, it is referred to as a "Dark Spin Technique". Quotes "Dont smile, dont look at me so happy!" "Come on why dont you fear me!"﻿ Trivia Sometimes the beast in his bey is Medusa, which explains why Ginga looked like he was turning into stone. A reason why is maybe in defense mode it is Medusa, and when it is in attack mode it is a serpent.. References Navigation